all i need is LOVE
by A-Z-a-0anime
Summary: natsume is the hottest guy and mikan is the hottest girl what happend when they cross path im not so good at summary but i tried heehe this is my second fic the title may change. pairings nxm hxr axk noxy


Hi guys this is my second fanfic I didn't finish my dark past yet hope you wont get mad at me hehehehehe (laugh nervously) hope you'll like it…….

**Natsume Hyuuga: **

The eldest son of Keoki Hyuuga and Sakuno Hyuuga. The most richest family and the hottest guy in Japan. His Ruka's childhood friend. An arrogant and spoiled brat.

**Mikan Sakura:**

The only daughter of the second richest family in Japan Ryuki Sakura and Yuka Sakura. She has the most beautiful smile. She's a very kind hearted girl and the cutest and hottest girl in Japan. She's hotaru's best friend.

**Ruka Nogi: **

The third riches family in Japan son of Laurence Nogi her mom died in a car accident. His natsume's childhood friend but a gentle and caring guy his hotaru's boyfriend and mikan's cousin.

**Hotaru Imai: **

The daughter of Miami Imai the fourth richest family in Japan her dad died when she was five years old. She's known as Ice Queen. She's Ruka's girlfriend and mikan's best fiend.

All girls are 16. Boys are 17 there parent are always away cause of work

**Chapter 1**

"Ok class dismiss" the teacher said while closing the book. All the student run outside the room except for one brunet sleeping.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

"Itai" the brunet cried wide awake "why did you do that for hotaru?!" the brunet asked her so called best friend.

"Baka you were sleeping and the class is over" hotaru answered giving her a death glare.

"That's enough guys" the pink haired girl said to stop the two. Then they walk out the room.

When they were out Hotaru went to the other direction "ne, hotaru where are you going the gate is over here" mikan said with a confused looked "I'm going to the library ill see you tomorrow" the Ice Queen said still emotionless "oh ok bye" the three of them said waving their hands "Ne, anna-chan, nonoko-chan you want to come with me to the central town tomorrow?" Mikan asked her two friends "yea sure why not but how about Hotaru?" They asked in unison

"I ask her this morning but she said she's busy" mikan answered

"Oh" Anna said "Mikan your limousine is here already" Nonoko said pointing at the limousine outside the gate "Oh ok see you guys tomorrow" she said waving her hands while smiling sweetly at her two friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

"WHAT!?!" shouted Mikan when she came home from school "but I can't leave my friends here, daddy please I don't want to go to another school" she added sadly

"But Mikan this school is really great trust me you'll make thounds of friends" her father Ryuki said convincing Mikan to like her new school.

"Fine, but how about Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko?" "Don't worry Mikan they'll come with you I already asked there parents and they agreed" Ryuki said smiling at her daughter.

"Really well then that's great" she said while jumping up and down "When are we going to 'that' school your talking about" she added.

"You'll be going there starting on Monday and the school name is Alice academy" Ryuki said and then he start to walk "matte where are you going dad and weres mom anyways" she asked "oh your mom is already in the airport waiting for me" "oh I see so you'll leave again huh fine just tell mom goodbye" then she kissed her dad and run to her room crying _"they really don't have time for me" she thought_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Morning came…….

RINGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

"Mmmm" she rubs her eyes and pick up the phone

**Phone conservation...**

_Anna_** Nonoko **Mikan

"Moshi moshi" mikan said half asleep

"_hi mikan my mom and I need to go shopping today so I cant go with you in central town" Anna said in a sad voice _

"**And I need to finish my new potion too I'm so sorry mikan-chan"**

"It's ok guys" then they hang up

"Well I guesee ill go all by my self" _sigh_

That's all guys ill update soon when I get a review and one more thing is it boring? Don't worry I'll promise ill make the next chapter less boring hehehehehe bye


End file.
